


Leveling the Playing Field

by sierbane



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, because apparently i just can't resist that, with some gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierbane/pseuds/sierbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy ignores him and moves to sit on the bed beside Steve. “I’m to understand that you haven’t had the opportunity to explore this lovely new body, Sergeant,” she says, dragging her nails down Steve’s chest. The touch makes Steve flinch, his surprised groan muffled behind the fabric. “Is that correct?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leveling the Playing Field

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually supposed to be part of a series, but I figure each piece can stand alone, so it’s probably fine (??) to post the others as I finish them. Legitimately, this is just 3000 self-indulgent words of Steve having about a billion orgasms between Peggy and Bucky, with bonus crying. One day I’ll write a story with actual plot; today is not that day. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [here](http://sierbane.tumblr.com/), if that’s what ur into. :D

They’d put Steve up in a big room, meant for an officer. Steve had complained about it, in the confused, indignant, slightly bashful way he did when people treated him like Captain America instead of Steve Rogers and gave him things he didn’t think he deserved. The joke’s on whoever made the call to give him the room, though, because they probably hadn’t counted on him using it like this.

“What the _fuck_ , Rogers,” Bucky swears, barely past the threshold of the room. He manages to keep his head enough to quickly step all the way in and close the door behind him, because while _Steve_ doesn’t have the sense God gave _literally every single other creature on the face of the earth_ , Bucky damn well does.

Bucky’s a soldier now, first and foremost, so he scans the room on instinct, noting Agent Carter perched at the desk off to the side. She’s down a pair of heels but otherwise dressed, stockinged feet crossed at the ankles.

Carter can’t hold his attention for too long though, because Steve is there. Jesus. Bucky feels like there isn’t enough air in the room; like Steve’s displacing it with his very existence. He feels like that all the time, if he’s being honest, but right now it’s much, much worse, because Steve is kneeling on the too-large-for-one bed, naked, cock curving up toward his body.

A rough sound tears itself out of Bucky’s throat. This is the first time he’s gotten the chance to see Steve in his all-together since he got to the front. The lights illuminating the room are turned low, but they’re enough that Bucky has a real good view of the broad new planes of his body: the curve of his pecs, the hard lines of his abs, the thick muscle of his thighs and upper arms.

As much as Bucky stupidly, selfishly misses the Steve he left back in Brooklyn, 110lbs soaking wet and holding a makeshift shield, Steve’s beautiful like this, too. He can’t quite see, but it looks like Steve’s wrists and ankles might be tied together; his arms are pulled back at the right angle for it. For a brief, surreal moment he wonders if Steve told Carter how to do that, or if she already knew how. He lets out a harsh breath, and Steve’s gaze zeros in on him.

“Sit down, Buck,” Steve says. His tone, firm and a little dark, is belied by the deep flush blooming across his body, turning the skin from his ears to his chest a warm pink.

Carter tsks and steps smartly in front of Steve, back turned toward Bucky. “That’s enough of that,” she reprimands. She fiddles with something for a moment and moves away. When Steve comes back into Bucky’s line of sight he’s got a piece of cloth shoved into his mouth, held in place by another piece tied around his head. “I rather think you’re done giving orders, for the moment.” She rubs her thumb over his cheekbone fondly and turns to face Bucky.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Carter says, crisply. Her eyes flick down and back up, taking in his disheveled clothing, the way his half-hard cock is beginning to tent the front of his crotch. Bucky bristles a little, then catches himself. He forces himself to adopt a casual stance, leaning against the door at his back.

“Agent Carter, ma’am,” he responds, aiming for _nonchalant_ but ending up with _wary_. “Am I interrupting somethin’ here?”

“Of course not,” Peggy replies, coolly, as if nothing about the situation is unusual. Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up incredulously.

“You sure ‘bout that?” Bucky says, glancing pointedly at where Steve is tied up. It backfires, though. Steve’s eyes have slipped closed; a thin sheen of sweat has broken out across his body, and his cock is fully hard against his abs, smearing them with precome whenever he tries to shift on the bed. Bucky feels his mouth dry up.

Peggy ignores him and moves to sit on the bed beside Steve. “I’m to understand that you haven’t had the opportunity to explore this lovely new body, Sergeant,” she says, dragging her nails down Steve’s chest. The touch makes Steve flinch, his surprised groan muffled behind the fabric. “Is that correct?”

The casual familiarity gets Bucky’s hackles up. “What if it is?” He snaps. His fight-or-flight instinct goes haywire, and he considers snarling out something nasty, or just turning on his heel and leaving. There’s something in Carter’s eyes, though, that keeps him there, on edge but unmoving.

Peggy’s hand, her gun hand, flexes very slightly, but otherwise she seems unruffled by his outburst. “A pity,” she remarks, looking at him dead-on. “It seems as though we might need to level the playing field.”

He blinks. Tries to find the words to ask what kind of fucking joke this is. Again, though. There’s something in her expression that gives him pause.

Bucky looks back at Steve. His eyes are heavy-lidded with want, and even with his mouth stuffed and covered, Bucky can read the imploring look. Jesus. He’s serious about this. _They’re_ serious about it.

Bucky hesitates for a moment before making a decision. “Take the gag out,” he says finally, hoarsely. “You’re gonna wanna hear him.”

Steve makes a deeply hurt noise of arousal and Peggy smiles sharply, victorious.

“ _We_ , Sergeant. _We_ are going to want to hear him.”

***

Bucky strips off his jacket and shirt carelessly, letting them fall in a heap on the floor. Steve sees his demeanor change in purposeful increments as he strides across the room, shedding his uncertainty like he had his clothing. Peggy’s movements, on the other hand, are measured and efficient. She gets up and walks to the desk, carefully removing each article of clothing and folding them as she goes. For the moment, she seems content to allow Bucky to take over.

Before Peggy’s even down to her undergarments, Bucky crawls onto the bed. He kneels next to Steve; with Steve’s legs spread as wide as they are, Bucky’s just barely taller than him. He tips Steve’s chin up and kisses him, open-mouthed and greedy, fucking into Steve’s mouth with his tongue, and _Jesus_ , Steve missed this _so much_ , so much that he nearly whines when Bucky pulls away.

Bucky makes a thoughtful noise, still holding Steve’s chin as he turns to look at Peggy. “Y’know, Carter, I think this might just be what you’d call a _mutually beneficial experience_. Bet I could teach you a couple of things that Steve here hasn’t told you.” Steve’s stomach churns with a mix of dread and anticipation. He thinks he knows where Bucky’s going with this, and it means he’s planning on playing dirty.

“Like this,” Bucky says, scratching his fingernails against Steve’s pecs. “See, he never asks for it ‘cuz he thinks it’s too girly, but it drives him up the wall.” Steve feels like dying of embarrassment, wants to protest or at least remind Bucky that he’s not the only one who gets hot under the collar during this. But the words get stuck in his mouth when Bucky drags his thumbs over Steve’s nipples.

He hears Peggy make a considering noise. The sound spurs Bucky on, and he rubs a little harder at Steve’s chest, a smug grin lighting up his face. “Didn’t know that, did ya, Carter?” His leans in and flicks his tongue out, wetting the rapidly hardening flesh before fastening his mouth around it. He begins suckling and Steve’s cock jerks, untouched. Steve feels Bucky smile right before he adds teeth into the mix, biting at Steve’s nipples. Steve cries out, unsure whether it’s meant to be a reward or a punishment, and Bucky switches to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

It’s so good, it’s _too_ good. His nipples are tight and aching, sore and hot in a way that goes right to his cock. He’s been on edge for over an hour; Peggy had spared him nothing more than fleeting touches as she’d bound his hands and feet, rubbing her palms gently down the sweep of his shoulderblades, occasionally dipping down to kiss him like she couldn’t help herself. “You look lovely,” she’d murmured against his lips. “Now, I just need you to be good until the Sergeant arrives.”

Bucky spits on his hand and brings it down to Steve’s neglected cock, giving it a couple of firm strokes, using Steve’s precome to help ease the way. He digs his thumb under the head, a little roughly, and it’s too good, it’s too _much, God_. Steve comes, just like that, shuddering through his orgasm and spurting all over Bucky’s hand and the clenched muscle of his abs. He bites his bottom lip, digging his teeth in hard enough to send up a bright flare of pain, but he still can’t hold back the little high-pitched _unh, unh_ noises that spill out of his mouth.

***

“What the--” Bucky says, after a minute. He stares at Steve’s cock, still brutally hard in his hand, and gives it a careless pump. Steve moans, blush deepening.

Peggy’s lips curve into a smirk. “I take it you weren’t aware of that, Barnes.”

Bucky’s eyes darken. He looks up at her, pupils blown, mouth parted. Without averting his gaze he pumps Steve’s cock again; this time, the motion is achingly slow and very, very deliberate. Steve whimpers, pushing his hips up. “You got me there, Carter.”

***

They’d had to untie him, eventually. Bucky’s pants and underwear had gotten thrown in the general direction of his other clothes. Peggy had finished getting undressed, everything about her gorgeously soft, from the gentle weight of her breasts to the roundness at her stomach and the wide curve of her hips.

Right now, Steve’s on his back; Bucky slowly, inch-by-inch, works his cock down his throat, while Peggy rides him. He swallows convulsively and whines, trying to breath through his nose. He feels completely surrounded. Peggy is so hot around him, even through the rubber, and Bucky’s just as hot on his tongue, the taste of him clean and a little salty.

Steve figures he’s adjusted enough to the weight and stretch of Bucky, so he reaches up to fit his hands in the cut of Bucky’s hips, digging his fingers in a little. Bucky grunts, and the abortive thrusts he’d been trying to hold back become rougher, until he’s fucking Steve’s face in earnest.

The slow pace Peggy had started with to ease herself and Steve into it is long gone. She rides him selfishly, making wonderful, breathless noises, using him for her pleasure. The thought burns him up, makes him wish desperately that he could see her, palm her breasts and kiss his way up her throat until she hummed with satisfaction.

They move together, establishing a rhythm, until Peggy comes with a cut-off cry of “ _Steve_ ”. She bottoms out on Steve’s cock, the hand she’d been using to frantically rub her clit stilling; that, and the feeling of her fluttering around him, sets Steve off. He comes so hard that he feels it down to his toes, moaning desperately at the way her walls clench around him, wringing the last remnants of orgasm from him.

The sound vibrates through Bucky and he responds with a groan, thrusting a few more times before pulling out just enough to get a hand on himself and come in Steve’s open mouth, instead of down his throat. He keeps his hand on his cock, riding out his own orgasm, and traces Steve’s lips with his thumb. Dazed, Steve opens his mouth wider, more out of instinct than anything else.

“There you go, Stevie,” Bucky says, hotly. He moves his thumb to the corner of Steve’s mouth, pushing a bit of come that’d landed there back in. “That’s real good.”

***

“Bucky,” Steve pants, “Bucky, Peggy, it’s too much, I _can’t_ \--” He breaks off, shuddering. Peggy leans over him to brush his sweat-darkened hair back from where it’d flopped over his forehead, the gesture soft and sweet.

“Sure you can, pal.” Bucky says, easily, from where he’s kneeling between Steve’s legs. His hands, strong and rough, push Steve’s thighs wider apart. He takes a moment to mouth at Steve’s balls, breathing hotly against them. When he runs his tongue along Steve’s length, Steve sobs a little.

“He’s right, darling,” Peggy murmurs. Bucky sucks meanly at the head of Steve’s cock and Steve whimpers, tears leaking out from the edges of his screwed-shut eyes. Peggy kisses them away, following the salt-streaked trails down his cheeks. “You’re doing so well.”

He comes with Bucky swallowing him down, tongue pressed up to the underside of his cock. Steve shivers, eyes fluttering open just in time to see Peggy reach down and gently grab Bucky’s chin, pulling him up to kiss him thoroughly, hungrily.

Bucky breaks away, panting, turning to look down at Steve. His lips are bruised and swollen, slick with Peggy’s saliva and traces of Steve’s come. “Whaddya say, Stevie,” he drawls, hovering above Steve, just shy of his mouth. “Want a taste?”

***

Peggy kneels down to straddle his face. “Come now, my darling,” she coaxes, pressing her thumb against the bow of Steve’s bitten-red lips. “Open up.” His jaw aches, but he complies, nearly desperate with his desire to please. She sighs softly as she settles fully over him, combing her hand through his hair and tugging slightly.

She’s so, so wet, and her juices just add to the filthy mess of spit, sweat, and come already smeared across Steve’s face. He whines instinctively at the heady taste of her, and her answering moan sends a shiver of lust through him, right down to his spent cock. He’s so tired and fucked-out, but he wants to be good for her, so he licks weakly at her folds.

“Don’t think we don’t notice you shirkin’ your duties over there, Rogers,” Bucky remarks idly, pushing up from the bed to kneel astride Steve’s torso. “Just can’t do anything without a little help, can ya?” He plasters his front against Peggy’s back and props his chin up on her shoulder, nipping at the soft skin of it.

“Tongue out, Stevie,” Bucky tells him from over Peggy’s shoulder, practically purring. “If you’re gonna make her do all the work, at least give her something to work with.” Steve does it, face burning red-hot with humiliation and want, nearly breaking out in another fit of tears when his cock stirs against his stomach.

“Well,” Peggy says, voice tight and shivery with lust. “I do suppose we can work with that.” Her grip on Steve’s hair suddenly goes tight and she yanks his head back, pain sharp before it fades into a dull ache that diffuses across Steve’s scalp. Rocking forward, she cries out at the feeling of Steve’s tongue on her lips and clit. Steve feels Bucky’s fingers brush his chin as he reaches his hand down to Peggy’s cunt, teasing at her entrance as she grinds against Steve’s face.

“Barnes,” Peggy says, breathless, a little wild, “James, _more_.” Bucky must listen, Steve thinks through the haze of taste and touch and scent, because her rhythm falters soon after, hips stuttering to a halt as she comes with a high satisfied noise. She takes a moment to catch her breath and, with surprising grace, levers herself up to lay next to Steve, half-draped over his chest. She drops kisses along the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his temple, making soothing noises as she goes.

Exhausted and happy, Steve basks in the attention. Bucky shifts on his stomach, and Steve’s eyes slip open to see Bucky gazing down at him, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He smiles back, feeling drunk with it.

Suddenly, Bucky rolls his hips back, grin turning wicked as the motion brings his ass into contact with Steve’s cock, which is improbably, _impossibly_ erect again. The touch brings him back into awareness of himself and Steve moans, almost pitifully. His cock _hurts_ , and his balls are drawn up painfully tight to his body, even though he has to be spent. He _has_ to be.

“Would you look at that,” Bucky says, wonderingly. “That’s one hell of a performance.” He runs the knuckles of three slick fingers--the ones he must’ve fingered Peggy with, _Jesus_ \--down the side of Steve’s face, resting them against his lips. “You up for one more? Last one, I promise. Scout’s honor.”

Steve should turn his head. He should tell Bucky to shove it, say that Bucky had never been a scout and couldn’t pass for one even on his best behavior. _Something_. Instead, he opens his mouth to let Bucky’s fingers push gently inside.

“Will you be wanting a hand with that, Barnes?” Peggy asks wryly.

“Nah,” Bucky says, “I got this, Carter. Though, if you don’t mind, I think Steve here is all outta stuff to slick up with.” Bucky leans down and kisses Peggy deeply, sliding his hand between her legs. Peggy hums, pleased, and after what feels to Steve like an eternity of listening to the hot, slick noises of their mouths, Bucky pulls away, his hand wet and glistening.

“That oughtta do it,” he says, moving back to straddle Steve’s thighs. He gives his cock a few experimental tugs, getting himself wet. “Fuck,” he groans. Thumbing over the head, he collects the precome gathering at the tip and spreads it back down his length. Bracing himself on the bed on either side of Steve, he slots their cocks together. Steve moans like he’s dying and the sound drags a shudder out of Bucky. He rolls his hips greedily. “Jesus Christ, _Stevie_ ,” he pants, “I got you, I got you, that’s it, just like that--”

***

“Huh,” Bucky says. He’s splayed out over Steve’s legs, nuzzling at the hollow of one hip, rubbing absent-minded circles into the other. “We should probably take care of this mess.”

Peggy snorts indelicately from up near Steve’s chest. “Fair point, Barnes. He’s certainly not going to. He’s rather useless like this.”

Steve’s only contribution to the conversation is gentle snoring. He’s dead to the world, passed out beneath Bucky and Peggy. He looks so good, sleeping like that, happy and wrecked all at once. If Bucky had the energy for it, he’d probably have to take himself in hand again; as is, he just feels a surge of affection. “Yeah,” he says, dropping a kiss on the skin beneath his lips. “He’s always been like that.”

Bucky lifts his head up to look at Peggy. “You know, Carter,” he says, unsure as to whether or not she’ll be able to read into it everything he wants to tell her but can’t quite find the words for. “You ain’t half bad.”

Peggy’s lips quirk up. “High praise, Barnes,” she replies. “But agreed.” She pauses for a moment, the silence between them unexpectedly comfortable. “In fact, Sergeant,” she continues. “I think this all went rather well.”

A bark of laughter rises up from his chest. “You don’t say,” Bucky replies, waggling his eyebrows.

“Would you like to do it again?” Peggy asks, straightforwardly. He likes that about her, he thinks, before the words sink it.

The question brings Bucky up short. He thinks about spouting off at the mouth, tossing out some crack and playing it off as a one-time deal; he thinks about taking what’s probably the high road, fucking off to let Steve and his girl have as much of a whirlwind romance as they can in this hellhole of a war they’re all stuck in. But for the moment, he’s content to be honest, and if it’s a little selfish, well. He’ll live. They all will.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I would.”


End file.
